


Forest Fun

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: On a mission for Dr. Saltzman, Hope and Landon decide to have fun in the forest with Roman instead.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Forest Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexual! Landon and Roman.  
> Idea’s been stuck in my head for the longest time.

When Dr. Saltzman first assigned him this mission, Roman was excited.

Alone time with Hope. Until Landon insisted he come along.

Peering into the backseat, he looked on with envy as Landon and Hope’s mouths rarely left each other. He looked away for a few minutes, only to see Landon’s pants undone and Hope’s mouth bobbing up and down on his dick.

 _Goddamn, lucky bastard._ Roman thought as his pants tightened.

He had to look away but he peered Hope’s hand go up her skirt as she sucked Landon off.

Then the noise of skin slapping against skin started with small quiet moans from Hope and soft grunts from Landon.

_They were seriously fucking right in front of him?_

He took the car to some back road, damn the mission. He quickly climbed into the backseat, kissing Hope’s neck. She moaned but leaned over to kiss him on the lips as her hips moved, bringing Landon’s dick in and out of her pussy.

“Hmm, I think Roman enjoyed the show.” Landon said, chuckling.

Roman’s hands were now on her ass, helping her ride Landon’s dick as he kissed down her neck. Her hand went back to play with his dick after she opened his jeans.

“You want to try that thing we talked about?” Hope whispered.

“If Roman agrees. We might need to move though.” Landon said.

“Roman, you’re bi right?” Hope asked and Roman nodded. _Sex was sex._

“Landon’s a little bicurious. So maybe...” Hope said.

“After he fills your pussy with cum, sure. We’ll move somewhere in those woods and explore.” Roman agreed.

Hope sped up her bounces and Roman smiled before one large groan was heard from Landon and a pleased squeal from Hope.

Roman moved away from Hope so she could get off Landon’s lap.

Quickly they moved to the woods, looking for a clearing.

“New rule: you get in cum in her, Roman. This time.” Landon commented as they found a clearing and moved to get naked.

Hope put up some privacy spells.

Landon moved onto his knees and started to suck on Roman’s cock, Hope deeply aroused at the sight.

“Focus on the tip and balls, baby.” Hope said as instructions.

Roman kissed her as Landon moved his mouth up and down Roman’s shaft, using his tongue to play with the tip of Roman’s dick.

“He’s a beginner?” Roman asked, shocked.

“At giving one, yes.” Hope said as Roman’s hips began to buck and he released himself into Landon’s mouth, black veins appearing around his face.

Hope smiled as her boyfriend pulled away and muttered a spell to dislodge Landon’s earlier load.

“Fuck me, Roman.” She said Landon moved from the space in between them, arching her back against his dick, her ass hitting it.

He responded by pushing her to forest floor and getting on top of her, her legs and feet meeting her face as he thrust.

“Yes, yes...” Hope moaned as Landon watched his girlfriend get fucked by her ex boyfriend.

Hope then moved positions, facing away from Roman as she rode his cock.

“Landon, get your head down in my pussy. Please.” Hope begged as she rode Roman’s cock and Landon buried his face into her folds. It was all too much for her and she squirted over Roman’s cock and Landon’s face as she rode.

“Yes! Oh god yes!” She moaned

“Going to fill her, Kirby. And you have to clean her up for me.” Roman said as he began to thrust himself up inside her until he stilled, black veins on his face as he let out a large groan and filled her with cum.

He quickly departed from Hope’s pussy.

Landon laid on the ground, Hope squatting over him as he started to lick Roman’s tasty cum out of his girlfriend’s pussy while Roman started to suck him off.

Pleasure and bliss were shared in between the couple as Landon came inside Roman’s mouth and Hope came around Landon’s mouth.

Hope got off and kissed Roman passionately, searching for the last of her boyfriend’s cum.

“Fuck Landon in the ass while he fucks me.” She whispered into Roman’s ear and he nodded, after they broke the kiss.

Soon after a bit of groping and making out, Landon’s cock was hard again.

Laying on the forest floor, he entered Hope’s pussy, starting to thrust until Roman came up behind him, lubed up and slowly pushing himself into Landon’s ass.

“He’s big.” Landon whispered as he thrust and Roman thrust.

Soon, all three came in unison with loud moans and intense orgasms.

They laid exhausted on the forest floor, naked as they took turns kissing Hope.


End file.
